Tres errores
by Vee-ver
Summary: —¿Qué le sucedió a una torpe coneja para terminar el el hoyo del infierno? —gritó cerca de su rostro —Con todo respeto. Señor, ¡váyase a la mierda!, señor El zorro sonrió de lado. —¡Primera falta! —susurró en su oído. —Perfecto —respondió Judy en el mismo tono.


En el acostumbrado bullicio de la casa Hoops, un grito se escuchó por todos.

Judy llegó corriendo del correo con una carta en la pata.

Sus padres y sus doscientos veinte hermanos la miraron con curiosidad.

—¡Me han aceptado en la Academia! —gritó— Empiezo la semana que viene.

En sus ojos se vio la luminosidad de una ciudad entera que no vió a sus padres mirándose con preocupación.

OOO

La semana pasó en un parpadeo. Judy trató de decidir qué cosas llevaría y qué dejaría, se despidió de sus conocidos, ayudó por última vez en la granja de sus padres.

No obstante, el inicio de la semana le dió la bienvenida con alerta meteorológica.

La coneja estaba viendo por la ventana con preocupación.

—Mamá si no voy a perder tiempo y el clima no mejorará hasta el fin de semana —bufó. Su madre le entregó una taza de café.

—Lo sé, cielo, pero es demasiado peligroso salir por la carretera.

De repente la lluvia comenzó a minorar.

—Tengo que ir a la estación ma, hasta que empeore—. Se levantó y fue hasta las llaves de la camioneta. No obstante, la pata de su padre las toma.

—¡Ah no! No irás. —Stu la casa con el ceño fruncido—, lo dijo tu madre; es peligroso.

Su hija lo miró decidida. Stu buscó ayuda por su esposa, pero Bonni observaba el clima, como si fuera lo que más interesante que había visto en su vida.

Stu suspiró. La guerra estaba perdida.

—De acuerdo, pero no irás sola. Yo te llevaré. Ve a buscar tus cosas.

OOO

Las ráfagas de agua no se hicieron esperar, pese a ser pleno verano.

Judy estaba tratando de sintonizar alguna radio mientras su padre conducía.

—Judy, escucha, sé que ese es lo que quieres hacer. Pero, ¿no has pensado seguir algo más... No sé... seguro?

Harta de tratar encontrar algún canal, la coneja observó a su padre.

—Vamos, papá es mi sueño —dijo suspirando— y tú lo sabes.

Su padre miraba al frente y se pasó una mano por su cabeza en acto nervioso.

—Si lo sé. Sólo... No quiero que te hagan daño —terminó la oración tragando saliva.

Judy le tocó el hombro, compresiva.

No dijeron nada durante un rato. Ella, desde que era niña, quería ser policía y ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad en la palma de su pata su padre venia con aquello.

Claro, estaba acostumbrada. Los conejos vivían con miedo constante. Pero ella no quería vivir una apacible vida sin acción o adrenalina, por su puesto que no.

Así no era Judy Hoops.

—Bueno, antes de que vayas quiero que tengas cuidado con los animales grandes; las zarigüeyas son muy peligrosas.

—Tú juegas al poker con ellas —replicó su hija.

—Eso no quita lo tramposas que son —continuó su padre— ¡Ah! Y cuidado con los zorros, no olvides lo que paso con Gydeon Gray.

La coneja rodó los ojos.

—Gydeon Gray era un tonto que casualmente era un zorro —.

—Pero nos pego un susto de muerte.

En eso había tenido la razón. Un escalofrío la recorría cada vez que recordaba la mirada enfurecida del zorro y sus garras en su mejilla.

Su padre miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su hija tenía las orejas caídas, tal vez recordando el episodio. Stu suspiró, a veces podía ser un tonto.

—Judy, hija. Lo único que puedo decirte, antes de que te vayas, es que cuando tengas miedo. Cuando sientas ese temblor en tu cuerpo —sabía que Judy lo miraba duramente—, levantes la cabeza. En ese momento de dolor, que tu orgullo sea el que hable.

Estaba dispuesta a decir algo. Pero el choque fue más rápido.

OOO

El blanco del hospital le estaba hartando, pese a que cuatro días estaba en el establecimiento.

Pero hoy... hoy sería diferente. Tenía un evento especial en su hogar.

Una enfermera lobo vino a ver su estado; Judy sonrió. Su padre se volviería loco al ver un depredador cerca de su hija.

De repente la sonrisa se congeló en el rostro. Recordó; el choque, el otro auto y su grito al unsonio con el de su padre.

La conejo no escuchó nada, tampoco cuando la enfermera se fue.

Estaba perdida en su mente.

Por más que trató de rlas últimas palabras que le dijeron, solo se encontró blanco

Y ahora no las escucha de nuevo, porque su padre ya no estaba.

Sus patas sujetaron la sábana.

No estaba ...

Ya no ...


End file.
